Subjectable
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: *Yet when it came down to it, they didn't need everyday or every night to know how much they loved each other and their life...* Oneshot. TereJere.


**A fun little TereJere oneshot based on me and my best friend's convo last night. Because lets face it: TereJere's like Pleo in P3.**

* * *

**Title: **_Subjectable_

**Genre: **_Romance/Humor_

**Rating: **_Oh T for naughtiness hinted and other things_

**Characters (mentioned, too): **_Thereasa Russo, Jerry Russo, Justin Russo, Alex Russo, Max Russo, Brett Taylor, Miranda Hampson, and Riley._

**Pairing (mentioned, too): **_TereJere, Jalex, and Brax_

* * *

**Subjectable**

Thereasa Russo's life was no doubt chaotic. She really didn't know what she'd gotten herself into marrying an ex-wizard. She thought she'd been prepared. However, she'd been proven wrong before.

Thereasa loved her husband. She loved her kids. But even then the magic got tiring and nonetheless out of control. She found herself having less time _for_ her or with her husband. Naturally this made her, well, sexually frustrated. Especially after her two oldest kids, Justin and Alex, were in a pursuing incestual relationship and her youngest son, Max, turned out to be gay. Not that either of things really shocked her, but all the same more to handle. Not to mention weekly gym trips.

Prom night left the house empty. Max went out with Brett Taylor, his boyfriend and Justin and Alex went to an after party at Miranda Hampson's after Prom was over. Needless to say when Jerry Russo left the house for fifteen minutes on call from Miranda and came back with news that Justin had been slugged by Riley in a relentless effort to defend Alex and himself _and_ that Jerry himself had taken care of the dirt kid, Tera took it upon herself to yell, feel guilt, then warm back up to her husband.

She sat next to Jerry on the couch and he put his head on her shoulder.

"I wish we were teenagers again," he sighed.

Tera laughed. "No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nu-uh. Cause then we wouldn't have our own teenagers to handle and make fun of," Tera smiled, giving him a cheek kiss of sweet and cute proportions.

Jerry grinned. "Exactly! So you get my point."

"Oh stop. You can't say that it hasn't been...fun and interesting. Definitely never boring around here."

Smirking, Jerry gave her a kiss. "We could have more time for us if they didn't mess up so much all the time."

Thereasa Russo was a woman of many talents and thoughts. So it was natural to Jerry when she smiled sweetly, as if thinking of a plan or keeping something from him. "Welll...nobody's going to be home for three more hours."

Jerry looked into his wife's eyes. "That's true. You have a point there."

Tera smiled, then brightened more when she got an idea. Luckily for her, Jerry knew that look anywhere and smiled right back at her. "What?"

"Come on," she stood up and took his hands. Jerry followed like the still-lovestoned puppy he was. Leading down the stairs, Thereasa walked into the substation, still holding his hand. Jerry smirked at her.

"Naughty, Tera, come on."

She giggled and turned, giving him a sweetened kiss. "Mhm sure."

"Mmhn," Jerry was suckered back into her sweet charm and grace she still had whenever she gave him a kiss.

Backing up to behind the counter, Thereasa threw her shirt off, revealing turquoise silk bra straps and a spaghetti strap shirt over that, her arms perfectly toned. Jerry was in love all over again.

Tera kept the kiss sweet and smiled in between with light giggles. She was getting what she'd been wanting. Her way, too. Jerry smiled, breaking the kiss. "You know something?"

She smiled, their noses touching, her hands on either side of his face. "What's that?"

Grinning madly, Jerry half-laughed in an effort to try and keep a straight face. "I picked out one hot mortal."

Giggling to death, Thereasa threw her head back and with contentment of where they were and what she felt, pulled her husband down behind the sub station counter with her.

The life of Thereasa and Jerry Russo was crazy. They barely had time for themselves much less each other. Yet when it came down to it, they didn't need everyday or every night to know how much they loved each other and their life. Even if it got out of hand. It only took one moment and one night to help them remember that.

* * *

**Hehehe. Yes. Like I said. Pleo in P3.**

**Jay**


End file.
